Hocus Pocus, McGee?
by ReadingWritingMusic1995
Summary: Just a oneshot about Sean Murray  McGee  being in the movie "Hocus Pocus." Please, read only if you've seen the movie. Enjoy!


Hocus Pocus, McGee?

By: ReadingWritingMusic1995

Halloween. October 31st. The greatest day for all children and chocoholics alike. But for one Very Special Agent Anthony Dinozzo, it's much more that dressing up and partying. This year, it's about ribbing little Timmy McGee.

See, Tony had been watching ABC Family when the movie, Hocus Pocus came on. The movie about the three Sanderson sisters in Salem that are brought back to life when the air head virgin, Max Dennison light the Black-Flame Candel and two teenagers and a little girl, plus a 300 year old cat must stop the sisters.

Well, low and behold, little Timmy McGee plays Thackery Binx, the cat. And who is going to make it known to all?

Tony Dinozzo.

Monday morning, Tony walked into the bullpen, a happy smile on his face as he carried a wrapped rectangle. He was delighted that Wal-Mart had stocked the shelves with 'Hocus Pocus' which was a popular Halloween movie. Tony was so excited about showing off his fine detective work, that he walked right into Gibbs, spillign the marine's coffee.

Rule 23 just got destroyed by Gibbs's longest lasting Senior Field Agent. And shit was about to fly.

"Dinozzo, what's with the stupid look?" Gibbs growled, throwing his spilt coffee away.

"He does not have a stupid look Gibbs, it's his natural face." Ziva smiled from her desk.

Tony rolled his eyes. "Boss, if we don't have a case today, I got something we can do."

"Oh! Can I hang out too?" Abby, who'd been sitting in Tony's desk, asked excitedly.

Tony smiled an evil grin. "Invite the director if you want, this will be funny."

McGee raised his eyebrows. "Tony, don't you have paperwork?"

"Oh posh! Let's watch this, shall we McKitten?" Tony's smile only widened when Mcgee realized what Tony had in the wrapping paper.

"No, let's not watch it!" McGee stood up and went for Tony, but Tony held it out of reach. "Tony…please, we can't watch it…"

"What what Agent Mcgee?" Old toothpick came down the stair into the pull pen when he noticed his agents gathered.

"Seems as if Tony has some dirt on McGee and wants everyone to watch it." Gibbs said, still surly about not having coffee.

Vance nodded. "We'll watch it in MTAC after you have some coffee and Dr. Mallard arrives."

Everyone nodded and began making their way to MTAC. After ten minutes of fiddling and popcorn popping, everyone has sitting he chairs, watching the opening credits for the movie. **(I'm not going to go into detail with the movie, but I'll do snippets and comments from everyone in the room.) **

**The first scene we see a guy waking up to find his little sister, Emily, missing. The boy gets up and starts calling for his sister with an British accent. He turns and there's a good look at the boy's face.**

"Timmy! You were so cute! Aw!" Abby hugged McGee who looked sick to his stomach.

"That accent is quite horrible McGee." Ziva said.

"Sounds like you haven't hit puberty yet." Tony laughed as Ziva and Abby giggled.

"I was 16..." McGee defened weakly before Gibbs hit play.

**The boy, who's name is Thackery, is running through the forest, looking for his sister. He finds her with the Sanderson sisters, Salem's witches. He watches as the give Emily a potion and suck the life force out of the little girl, killing her. Thackery bursts in and tries to kill the witches but he's unsuccessful, and turned into an immortal black cat.**

Everyone burst into laughter, or slight chuckles, as McGee rolls his eyes; he didn't really turn into a cat.

"McKitten. McThackery. Man, this movie is great." Tony laughed.

"McGee, why didn't you tell us you were an actor?" Ziva asked, ignoring Tony's childishness.

McGee shrugged. "It was a one time thing, I mostly voiced the cat."

Ziva nodded and the movie resumed.

The team watched and laughed and enjoyed the movie. When Max lights the candle, McGee comes back and slices the boy up to keep him from doing so. But Max lights the candle and brings back the Sanderson sisters. Tony paused the movie.

"The girl's not a virgin! That's why she didn't light the candle!" Tony said.

"Dani better be a virgin." Ziva frowned.

"No, Allison!" Tony said. "I mean, why else wouldn't she light the candle?"

_Slap! _"Shut up Dinozzo and play the movie."

**The kids are running through the sewer, trying to escape Billy Butcherson, Winnie's ex-lover turned zombie. As they're running, Binx says, "Oh, don't worry. I've hunted mice down here for years." Then, as Binx makes it onto the pavement above, a bus runs him over.**

"Oh, Timmy!" Abby said sadly.

McGee laughed. "I'm an immortal cat, I can't die."

"McNineLives." Tony whispered.

The movie continued on, McGee's little cat voice keeping Max and his friends out of danger and turning out to be the hero. The ending scene began to play with Binx dying. Abby shed some tears, but brightned up when Emily came on screen.

"Thackery Binx! Thackery Binx, where are you?" Dani was crying that Binx died by McGee, a ghost of his former, human self leaned in and whispered, "I will always be looking over you." Thackery turned and took his sister's hand. "Thackery Binx, what took you so long?" "Well, I had to wait three hundred years for a virgin to light a candle."

The group applauded as the movie came to a close. People told McGee he did well and the group dispersed. Tony held back, getting his DVD and decided to tell McGee something.

"You know, McThackery, I actually really love this movie." Tony smiled. "You did well."

McGee waited for Tony to say, "Pysch!" But he didn't and McGee smiled. "Thanks Tony."

"I'm still calling you McKitten." Tony's eyes twinkled with humor and he left, followed by McGee moments later.

Happy Halloween! I've decided to restart my writing by starting with this little fun story. I hoped you all enjoyed and have seen this movie! ~RWM


End file.
